Mommy Dearest
|season = 3 |number = 14 |epnumber = 58 |prodcode = 314 |image = 314-Aswang tongue.gif |airdate = March 7, 2014 |viewers = 5.65 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Hannibal' or 'Enlisted' |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Susannah Mars as Dr. Richet Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 7, 2014 on NBC. Press Release WU COMES FACE TO FACE WITH SOMETHING HE CAN’T EXPLAIN -- A horrible new predator creeps into Portland with its sight set on a young expectant couple who are close friends of Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee). Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) must figure out how to deal with Wu as the investigation escalates. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) prepares for a special delivery while her enemies are hot on her trail. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Adalind and Meisner are in the cabin in the Swiss Alps as Adalind is about to give birth. She holds Meisner's hand but bites him as she tries to deal with the pain and unknowingly launches books at him, forcing him to duck out of the way. Eventually, she gives birth to a girl and finally regains her Hexenbiest powers. She then woges for the first time since she fought Nick. In Portland, Dana Tomas asks her husband, Sam Tomas, to pick up her refill of prenatal meds as she forgot to do so earlier in the day. Sam heads to pick up the medication while Dana heads to bed. Soon after she goes to sleep, a creature climbs the tree outside her window, opens the window slightly, extends a forked tongue towards Dana, and pokes it through her belly button into the womb. Dana wakes up with a scream of pain and briefly tries to pull the tongue out of her. She falls weakly off the bed as the creature removes its tongue from her. It opens the window more and climbs through, before crawling up the wall to the ceiling. It then extends its tongue again to Dana's belly button. Dana tries to fight back and knocks her bedside table down. She grabs an object off the floor and cuts the creature's tongue, causing it to flee out the window just before a neighbor comes running into Dana's room after hearing her screams. She finds Dana unconscious and calls 911. Wu and Franco are eating in their police car when they hear the 911 call come in. Wu recognizes Dana's address and rushes to her house. Wu checks on her as Franco directs the paramedics to where Dana is. Sam arrives home with Dana's medicine as the paramedics enter the house. He tells Franco he is Dana's husband, and Franco then leads him into the house. Sam freaks out when he sees Dana passed out on the ground with a bloody stomach. Soon after Dana is taken to the hospital, Nick and Hank arrive to the scene, and Wu tells them that Dana and Sam moved to Portland because he told them it was a beautiful and "safe" city, which makes him feel a bit responsible for what's happened. Inside the house, the detectives quickly notice the strange features of the scene: the blood on the wall and ceiling and the claw marks on the window sill and the tree outside the window. Nick and Hank question the neighbor, Liz Kent, and she says she heard a strange ticking noise around the area and a shadow move across the window. Nick and Hank later arrive to the hospital where Dana was taken. A doctor shows them an ultrasound of Dana's baby. He says it appears the fetus was unharmed, but there is very little amniotic fluid left. The doctor says it looks like someone sucked the amniotic fluid out of Dana, and it appears she was pierced with a thick needle. Nick asks if they can speak to Dana and the doctor says they can try, but she is groggy because it appears she is suffering from an unknown narcotic or sedative. When they go to Dana's room, they find Wu is already there talking with Sam. Nick questions Sam about where he was when Dana was attacked, and he says he was at the pharmacy picking up Dana's medicine. After Sam goes to talk with the doctor, Wu tells Nick and Hank he really cares about Dana and has known her since they were in diapers, so he would like them to keep him in the loop. In Nick and Juliette's house, Hank and Nick are discussing the case with Juliette and showing her images of the claw marks. She asks how they're going to kep Wu in the loop if this is Wesen related. Nick tells her they would have to lie. Back at the hospital, Wu is monitoring Dana, when Sam returns to the room. Sam tells Wu he should go home and get some sleep, and Wu says he wishes there was more he could do for Dana. Wu leaves and Sam closes the door. He calls his younger brother in to tell him that their mom, Lani, is in Portland. His brother tells him he knew this was going to happen, and Sam tells him he isn't going to let his mother do this to Dana. He woges into the same type of creature that attacked Dana and tells his brother to find out where their mother is staying. That night, Wu is sleeping in his bed and having a dream of his grandmother telling him of the Aswang, a Filipino monster that attacks pregnant mothers and eats their children. Waking up, Wu hears a ticking sound from his window and looks up to see a pale creature hunched over in the window. Wu wakes up screaming, revealing that this too was part of his dream. Later at the cabin, Meisner goes outside to call Captain Renard to inform him that Adalind gave birth to a girl. Renard asks how they are, and Meisner tells him they are good despite their rustic circumstances. Renard asks if anyone else knows where they are, and Meisner tells him no and that he made sure of that. Renard says that he'll make arrangements to get Adalind and the baby out of Austria. Renard then tells Meisner not to contact him again until they're ready to go. At the precinct, Nick is doing a background check on Sam and says he can't find a criminal record. Hank tells him he probably won't after talking with Sam's supervisor, who had nothing but good things to say about him. Hank shows the list of Dana's medications that he obtained and there is nothing out of the ordinary, and Nick continues to wonder how she got drugged. Hank says maybe it had to do with what stabbed her and that she could have been injected with something. Nick gets a call from the hospital saying Dana is awake, so the detectives head over there. Wu visits his cousin Angelo in the restaurant he works at. Welcoming each other, Wu asks him about the Aswang stories they were told as children by their grandmother. Wu tells Angelo about Dana's attack and how he believes that whoever attacked her did so in a way to make it look like an Aswang. At the hospital, the doctor tells Nick and Hank that they found a large amount of an over-the-counter sedative called in Dana's system. The doctor says she shouldn't be taking it while pregnant and that large amounts can cause blackouts, adding that she doesn't remember much about what happened. Nick and Hank enter Dana's room. They ask her if she remembers anything about the attack, and she tells them she remembers reading, going to sleep, and then waking up from a sharp pain, which was worse than anything she has ever felt, but that's all she remembers. Nick tells Dana about the valerian root that the doctors found in her system just as Wu walks in. Nick asks her if she has taken anything containing valerian, and she says no because she has a strict list of medicines and vitamins to take and that sedatives are not included. Nick, Hank, and Wu leave the room, and Wu asks what they think. Nick says they don't know much still, and there are no prints, no motive, and no suspects. The detectives ask Wu if he's come up with anything, and he tries to tell him his theory about someone making it look like an Aswang attack, but he thinks it would sound too crazy, so he tells Nick and Hank that he's probably just over-thinking things and that he'll just let them do their job. Later on, Sam's brother calls Sam from Manila, telling him their mother's location: the Viking Motel. Sam's brother tells him he needs to be very careful because this could go very wrong, but Sam says it already has. The doorbell rings, and Sam gets off the phone to answer the door. It's Wu, who tells Sam about the valerian root in Dana's system. He says he'd like to have another look around their bedroom, but Sam says it's all cleaned up because the forensics guys told him they were done. Sam says he has to get back to the hospital and that Dana is getting discharged in a couple hours. At the spice shop, Rosalee gets a jar of valerian root off a shelf and tells Nick and Hank it's a natural sedative used in teas and oils, but it can be very dangerous in large doses. Nick says they should go look for something in the trailer regarding attacks on pregnant women using valerian root. Rosalee asks if they need help, so she and Monroe go with them. Sam goes to the Viking Motel and confronts his mother. He tells her that he will not help her and that he will not hurt Dana. Lani reminds him of her imminent death if he does not and states that it is the ancient Aswang tradition for the eldest son to give up his first conceived child for his mother. Retorting that death is always inevitable, Sam firmly states that he will not be a part of this tradition and hands her a plane ticket back to Manila. After her son leaves, Lani woges in anger and tears up her ticket. Wu is at the hospital helping Dana pack her things to go home. Wu asks where Sam is because he thought he was on his way to the hospital. Dana says she is kind of scared to go home after what happened and that it will be hard to feel safe again. Wu says he'll make sure she is safe, and Dana hugs him and thanks him for everything he has done. Sam arrives, and after Dana senses something is troubling Sam, Sam brushes off her concerns, and Wu then asks to speak to him out of the room. Wu asks where he was because he thought he was in a hurry to get to the hospital. Sam tells him he stopped to see his mom. Wu asks why she hasn't been by to see Dana, and Sam tells him that Dana and his mom don't get along. Tensions begin to rise, and Sam tells Wu to get over the fact that Dana is his wife and not Wu's. At the trailer, Nick finds a diary entry on Aswang. The diary entry says that Aswangs use their long tongues to inject chewed up valerian root to sedate their victims as they attack. These attacks are often incorrectly diagnosed as miscarriages, and for the process to work, the fetus must be a blood relative to the Aswang. Hank suggests they can tell Wu now that they know what they're dealing with. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee all think they shouldn't tell Wu. Monroe says an Aswang isn't a good gateway Wesen, and Nick says they can't risk involving Wu in something he doesn't understand. Hank says they can't let him think he's going crazy and that he knows that feeling too well. Nick says he doesn't want to drag him into the situation unless they have to, and Hank reluctantly agrees. Hank stands up and says they need to go find out if Dana or Sam have any blood relatives in town. Sam and Dana arrive home, and Dana asks why he and Wu seem mad at each other. Sam says he doesn't know why she and Wu are still friends because it makes things a little awkward. Dana says he is a close friend and always will be. At the precinct, Wu asks Nick and Hank if they've made any progress on the case. They tell him they're looking to see if Sam or Dana have any family in town, and Wu tells them Sam's mom is. Wu gives them her name and says she is at the Viking Motel, but he thinks she is going back to Manila soon. Wu gets a little closer to them and says he thinks Sam may be guilty. He then tells them about the Aswang story he's heard and says he thinks Sam may be trying to kill Dana and that he is trying to make it look like an Aswang attack. As Wu walks away, Hank says they have to tell him the truth, but by the time he walks up to Wu, he is unable to tell the full truth, instead just saying that he doesn't think his theory is crazy because some things are just hard to explain. Hank tells Wu to credit his instincts more, but Wu says he isn't sure he wants to. As Wu leaves, Nick walks up to Hank, who tells Nick that Wu looks very much like he's "on the verge." Sitting in his car from outside Sam and Dana's house, Wu calls Dana to check up on her. She says Sam is taking good care of her and thanks Wu for watching over her. After they Hang up, Wu sees a taxi pull up and Lani get out. He watches as she walks over to behind the tree by Dana's bedroom window and then sees a strange figure climbing it. Nick and Hank arrive to the Viking Motel and search Lani's room. They find the torn up plane ticket and a jar of valerian root. Hank calls the cab company to find out where the cab that picked up Lani went. Sam is laying in bed awake while Dana sleeps. He hears a noise in the house and goes to investigate. Once he gets to the top of the stairs, a woged Lani climbs down the wall and hits Sam down the stairs, knocking him unconscious. Dana wakes to the sound of Sam going down the stairs. She is about to get up when Lani walks in the room. She tells Dana that Sam told her to come immediately after her "accident." Dana asks where Sam is, and Lani lies and says that he's fixing her something to eat. Dana lays back down, and Lani hums and stares at Dana's stomach as she falls asleep. Outside the house, a puzzled Wu looks up the tree. Inside, Lani unbuttons Dana's pajamas, woges, and sticks her tongue in Dana's belly button. Wu walks up to the front of the house. He sees Sam on the ground, so he breaks in the door. After he checks on Sam, he hears ticking coming from upstairs. He rushes to Dana's room where he sees a woged Lani standing over her with her tongue still in Dana. Wu immediately enters shock and starts breathing heavy as Lani attacks him. Nick and Hank arrive to the house. They call paramedics to the house and head upstairs where Lani slashes the side of Wu's face before Nick shoots her. Wu sees Lani retract to her human form and freaks out. Nick tries to avoid the subject by telling Wu that Dana is alive, but Wu continues to say "it wasn't her" multiple times. Later in the cabin, Meisner goes to move Adalind's hair from her face when it suddenly wraps tightly around his hand. He tries to remove it without waking Adalind, when the baby wakes up looking at him with glowing reddish, purple eyes. After a brief stare down between Meisner and the baby, Adalind's hair unwraps from Meisner's hand. Later on, Nick and Hank find that Wu had checked himself into a psychiatric hospital due to the trauma of what he saw. The two detectives tell him of Dana and Sam's recovery and how Wu's heroic intervention saved the Tomas' child. As the detectives are talking to him, Wu hears a ticking sound and turns around as he suffers a hallucination of an Aswang attacking him and begins to scream. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Aswang Videos Select Scene Production Notes Continuity *Wu's first name is revealed to be Drew. *Wu sees Lani Tomas revert back into her human form. *Adalind gives birth to her daughter and regains her Hexenbiest powers after losing them in . Trivia *Reggie Lee, who is American-Filipino, was asked by the writers for suggestions of Philippine mythical creatures. Along with the Aswang, he also suggested the and the . *Wu's room number in the psychiatric hospital is 314, a reference to the episode number. *The episode title is a reference to the movie . *The title of the Grimm highlight video clip, "An Aswang Ate My Baby," is a reference to the phrase " ," attributed to both and the film in which it was said, , also known as A Cry in the Dark. References